Time of Your Life
by Reffer Lift
Summary: When Talho confronts Holland about a pregnancy, he says something he regrets, and Talho leaves him. Now 6 years later, the Gekko State is making an appearance at a Reffing Tournament, and Talho takes her son to see them, and to see everyone one last time.


A/N: Ok, this is a first again for me. I'm trying to write a sadder fic. This is a first for me because unless it's a story that I've made up myself (ex. The mangas I make up that no one knows about. :)) I tend to make happier fan fics. This one is a bit tragic, but only for the fact that Talho leaves Holland. So, (this is kinda ironic...) Enjoy. (By the way, I forgot the exact conversation between Holland and Talho in episode 34, so bear with me. :))

Disclaimer: I do not own Eureka Seven. Eureka Seven is owned by BONES and Bandai. Yes, a serious disclaimer.

Time Of Your Life

**Another turning point, a fork stuck in the road**

**Time grabs you by the wrist, directs you where to go**

She found herself at the door. Talho was waiting to knock on it.

'It will be fine...' she thought.

She rejected knocking and just opened the door. Holland looked up, Talho walked to him.

"You afraid?" She asked him.

"Are you?" Holland asked back. "You cut your hair."

"Do you like it?"

Holland hesitated for a bit, and grunted.

"It doesn't suit you."

"He said the same thing when I broke up with him." Talho said. She walked toward him.

"I've gotten rid of all my baggage!" She said as she found the picture he was hiding.

"You're strong..." Holland awed.

"You're the one who made me strong, you gave me a future." Talho said as she put his head to her abdomen. Holland realized instantly what had happened.

**So make the best of this test, and don't ask why**

**It's not a question, but a lesson learned in time**

"N-No way! You're bluffing!" Holland exclaimed. Talho smiled.

"It's all true."

'No...' Was all Holland could think.

"No... You can't! I'm not... What were you thinking at a time like this! I can't let you stay on board..." Holland exclaimed. Talho's expression changed.

"Are you saying you're scared for this responsibility?" Talho asked.

"N-No! It's not that!" Holland exclaimed.

"You're not ready, are you. Don't worry, I'm not ready ether." Talho said with a smile.

"No, I can't have you anymore... I don't want this responsibility." Holland muttered.

"Holland..." Talho sighed.

"I can't have you on board with our child at a time like this! Why did you let me..." Holland was cut off.

"Because maybe then you would realize what you are doing! I love you Holland, and I want you to stop! You can't go kill yourself for everything! I want you to have a family! I want to be your lover! Do you not deserve that, after all you've done..." Talho explained to her lover.

"Do I deserve this? No I don't, because I made a grave mistake in the first place!" Holland exclaimed.

"What? This was a mistake? Well, yeah it was, but maybe at least you can accept it!" Talho snapped back.

"Well then maybe you don't deserve me." Holland stated. Talho just stared at him, and Holland spoke once more.

**It's something unpredictable, but in the end it's right.**

"I hope you have the time of your life."

And it was then Talho packed her bags, and ran away from him.

Talho was sitting in an LFO, thinking about her life.

**So take the photographs, and still frames in your mind**

**Hang it on a shelf in good health and good time**

'Now I have to do this alone... that idiot...' She thought. She remembered all the times she had with Holland, when she first went Reffing with him... the photographs in the album meant nothing now.

"Talho-san?" Said a voice. Talho awoke from her thoughts, and turned around to find Renton and the kids.

"What are you doing?" Renton asked. Talho decided to be honest.

"Running away." She simply said.

"What are you doing that for?" Linck asked. Talho smiled and patted his head.

"I have my reasons." She simply said.

"What!?" The kids asked. Talho decided that if she wasn't going to ever see them again, she might as well tell them the truth.

"I'm having a baby." Talho told them.

"Really!" The kids asked.

"Yes..." Talho said and put her hand on her abdomen.

"It's Holland's, isn't it." Renton said. Talho stared at him.

"Well?" Renton asked.

"Yeah..." Talho replied.

"I see..." Renton said.

"Hey, Renton." Talho started to say.

"What?" He asked.

"Do me a favour and get the catapult ready." She said.

"So you're really leaving... with a kid? Do you have somewhere to go?" Renton asked.

"Just get it ready!" Talho yelled. She was ready to slap him too.

"Y-Yes, Talho-san!" Renton exclaimed as he ran to get the catapult ready.

"And Renton?" Talho asked from the LFO.

"Huh, yes?" Renton said. Talho smiled.

"Be good to Eureka."

A few minutes later, she was off, into the big wide world.

-----

6 YEARS LATER

"Landon! Come on! We're going out!" A voice called out.

"Coming, mama!" A younger voice called out. The small child with raven black hair with hazel eyes ran to the kitchen. He was wearing a green Gekko State T-Shirt with white shorts. He also had Holland's hair. He finally arrived, and found his mother, Talho, making him a quick breakfast.

**Tattoos of memories and dead skin on trial**

**For what it's worth it was worth all the while**

As the small family was eating breakfast, Landon asked his mother a question.

"What's that thing on your cheek?"

"Hm? Oh, a tattoo I got when I was younger." She answered. She had gotten it with Holland...

"Was it worth all the money to get it?" Landon asked again.

"Well, since it was small, it was worth it financially." Talho replied, stuffing some eggs into her mouth.

"And it was worth it, emotionally... until 6 years ago..." Talho sighed. Landon showed some concern for his mother.

**It's something unpredictable, but in the end it's right.**

**I hope you had the time of your life.**

"Well, enough about me, hurry up and get ready. We're going to a Reffing tournament!" Talho exclaimed. Her son could not contain his excitement.

"Oh boy! We never go to those!" Landon exclaimed. Talho was a bit glad to see that her son had inherited his father's love for Reffing.

A few minutes later, the mother and son were out the door to their small apartment in Bellforest and got into Talho's car. Since she left Holland, she had gotten a job as a freelance pilot for a bit, and recently went back to school to study law. For all the trouble she was in, she was in good hands.

However, when Landon was born, it didn't go so well.

She had him in a hospital, but she didn't know it would be so painful. Not physically, emotionally. She had no one there to support her. Not Renton, not Eureka, not the kids...

Holland was the only thing in her mind at the time.

And of course he wasn't there.

Talho had one friend there. A friend of Stoner's. The owner of the Ref Shop in Bellforest. At least he was there to help her make it through. He gave her a home, so the least he could do was to show up to give a bit of support.

She had named the baby she had given birth to Landon, for that was a name she always liked. She then remembered Dewey's death and decided to give him the middle name Dewey, so that if she ever found him again, Holland wouldn't complain. She decided as well that he should have the last name Novak, like his father, because the baby was still his.

Landon Dewey Novak came to the world alone, with only one friend, and having only his mother for family.

Talho and Landon arrived at the Reffing spot where the tournament was set up. She had come here for one reason.

The Gekko State was making an appearance.

They had gotten there early, so that they could get a good spot to watch the Reffers from. They set up some chairs and only a few minutes later, enough people were there so that Talho didn't even see the Gekko State land. The tournament soon began. She knew that Holland couldn't Ref, so she wondered who was starting them off.

Of course it was Renton.

He shot up in the sky. He had matured a lot since Talho last saw him. He was 20 now and was much taller. His hair was longer too. He was wearing a white jacket with red sleeves. He was also wearing black shorts and black running shoe boots with white socks.

As he was doing his routine, a voice called out to her.

"Talho!"

She turned around to find Stoner, camera in hand and a cigarette in his mouth, running up to her. Talho smiled.

"Hi, Stoner! Long time no see!" She called back. Stoner pushed his way through the crowd.

Because of her connections with Stoner's friend, she was able to keep in touch with the Gekko State, mostly through Stoner. A few had called her, but it was very rare. She had talked to Stoner almost everyday, through email, or a webcam, he was the only one who really kept in touch.

Holland didn't even try.

In those 6 years that Talho left, he tried getting a new girl, a new objective, a new life Talho knew this, because she was still a subscriber to RayOut.

It kind of made her mad that Gidget became the new cover girl for the magazine.

"So, this is Landon?" Stoner asked, pointing to the small Holland look alike.

"Yeah!" Talho exclaimed, and found her son hiding from the big scary camera man. Talho bent down to his hight.

"Don't worry, Landon. This guy is my friend." She told him. Landon's frown turned upside down and shook Stoner's hand.

"He looks just like Holland..." Stoner said as he shook the 5 year old's hand.

"I know." Talho said.

-----

Meanwhile, back at the Gekko State tent...

"Holland, baby... what's wrong?" A blond haired woman wrapping her arms around Holland asked. He was staring at Talho and Stoner conversing with one another

"Nothing." He simply said.

"Then why are you staring at Stoner and that chick?" The blond asked. Holland was thinking of an answer. All he really wanted was a glimpse of the child that was with Talho, knowing that it was his.

**It's something unpredictable, but in the end it's right.**

"I hope you had the time of your life..." Holland muttered, remembering the words he said 6 years ago

"Hm?" The blond asked.

"Nothing." Holland said again.

-----

"So, I heard that Renton and Eureka just had twins!" Talho exclaimed.

"Yeah. It was in RayOut a few months ago. A boy and a girl. It's funny; the boy looks like Renton, but with wings, and the girl looks exactly like her mother, blue hair and all." Stoner explained.

"I knew he would be good to her..." Talho muttered, remembering what she told Renton when she left.

"You wanna meet them again?" Stoner asked. Talho perked up.

"Really? They want to see me again?" Talho asked.

"Yeah." Stoner simply said. It wasn't like the Gekko State hadn't heard from her in the time she was gone. Eureka even called her when she heard she was pregnant. That was the only time she called, but at least she did. Talho thought that the lack of phone calls was because Holland was the one in charge of the phone.

You could call whoever you liked, as long as he was ok with it. And of course the only times they called her was ether when Holland was sick, they snuck it in (Many of them were late night calls.), or there was the occasional time when Holland allowed them to call her. It was a good thing Stoner was the boss of his own computer.

"Well? Do you want to see them?" Stoner asked again. Talho looked down at Landon, giving her a nod saying "Yes! Let's go meet mama's friends!" and Talho left with Stoner.

-----

"Stoner... why did he invite her over..." Holland muttered.

"What's wrong? Did Stoner do something wrong?" The blond asked. Holland let out a breath.

"No, it's just that that chick and I go way back..." He said.

"Messy break up, huh?" The blond asked. Holland sighed.

"I guess you can say that." Holland replied. It was a bit more than messy.

"I'm going into the tent for a bit..." Holland said as he got off his chair and into the green tent.

"Want me to come, hun?" The blond asked.

"No, I want to be alone." He said.

In the tent, Holland thought about his life. Why did he say those words all those years ago? Why didn't he just say he was scared? He didn't know the answers to these questions. He had ruined his life and it was because of those words.

**It's something unpredictable, but in the end it's right.**

**I hope you had the time of your life.**

"I hate my life." Holland said.

-----

"Talho!" The Gekko State exclaimed as they saw her walk up to the tent. In minutes she was surrounded with friends, and it made her happy. She was also bombarded with questions.

"How have you been?" Hilda asked.

"Is that your son?" Doggie asked after.

"Is he Holland's?"

Talho looked to see who asked that. It turned out to be the blond chick he was currently dating. Talho's expression changed to a serious one.

"And how would you know?" She asked.

"He looks like him." The blond said with a frown.

"That's Holland's new girl." Matthieu whispered in her ear. Talho mouth the word "Oh."

"Good luck with him. Don't go having any kids too fast." And she walked away.

"Talho! Come back!" a voice called from the crowd. She turned around to find a 12 year old Maurice, an 11 year old Mater, and an immature 10 year old Linck. She couldn't help but smile. The kids ran up to her, followed by their mother. Talho patted each one of their heads, and then stood up to talk to Eureka, who was carrying her twins.

"Hi, Eureka." Talho said. Eureka smiled. She had changed a lot too. For one, she had wings.

Talho came back to the tent to converse with her friends.

"So, Eureka. What are they're names?" Talho asked Eureka.

"Hm? Oh, the boy is Tommy and the girl is Rose." Eureka exclaimed.

"Aww... they're cute!" Talho exclaimed.

"So, what about your son?" Eureka asked.

"Hm? What about him?" Talho asked.

"I mean, what's his name?" Eureka asked.

"Oh. His name is Landon." Talho replied. She found him hiding.

"Come on, Landon. Say 'hi!'" She told him.

"H-Hi!" Landon shyly said. Eureka smiled and put out her hand.

"Nice to meet you too!" She exclaimed. Landon took her hand and smiled back.

Soon after, a little girl with dark skin and black hair in pig tails ran up to Landon.

"Hi! I'm Natasha!" The little girl who could not be older than 3 exclaimed. Hilda soon came up behind her.

"There you are!" She exclaimed.

"Oh, hi mama!" Natasha said as she motioned her mother to pick her up.

"Oh, so you and Matthieu did tie the knot!" Talho exclaimed. Hilda sighed.

"Yeah, I gave in." She shrugged. They both laughed.

"So, how's everyone else?" Talho asked. Hilda said that they were all still the same, just older.

"What about that blond chick?" Talho asked.

"Holland met her on a mission, her name is Ano." Hilda said. "He said that she'll do."

"'That she'll do?' What is that supposed to mean?" Talho asked.

"He still loves you." Eureka stated. Talho frowned, and sighed.

"Yeah right." She said.

"Talho, you don't know how he's been since you left." Hilda told her.

"Do I care?" Talho asked. Hilda sighed.

"I guess you don't, but he just hasn't been himself these days..." Hilda sighed. Talho noticed this.

"Really?" She asked.

"Yeah." Eureka said. Talho frowned again. He didn't deserve her, but did she deserve him? She was the one who left.

"Talho." A manly voice said. Talho looked up to find Holland. She got angry.

"What do you want?" She asked him, an angry tone in her voice.

"I just want to sa-" Holland was cut off.

"'I'm sorry' I know. I don't care." Talho said, cutting Holland off mid sentence.

"But-"

"It's been 6 years Holland! And what have you tried to do to redeem yourself? Nothing! You abandoned your lover, your life, your own son!" Talho exclaimed, trying to make a point.

"Talho..." Holland said.

"You know what?" Talho started to say.

**It's something unpredictable, but in the end it's right.**

"I hope you had the time of your life."

And she took Landon and left.

THE END

A/N: This story had a sad ending, eh? I know it's not the best, and I know it was long for a songfic, but I still think it's good. And, while writing this story, I've decided that I'm going to write a full story, not a one shot, of what happened in those 6 years, or at least from when Talho left to when Landon was born, and to explain how Holland found the blond chick (Her name is Ano) and other things. So, until then, enjoy this fic.


End file.
